Merah Hitam Itakyuu
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Fanfic pertama saya, mohon bantuannya. Itachi mencintai Kyuubi, mahasiswanya sendiri. Pertemuan pertama mereka membuat malapetaka besar bagi Itachi sampai harus ke psikologi segala."Aku terlalu mencintainya,Saso. Aku mencintai Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi"/"HEI KALIAN, PASANGAN MESUM KELUAR!" Didedikasikan untuk Taz-senpai, semoga senpai baik saja.


**Merah Hitam Itakyuu**

**By KitsuneKyuubi60**

**Disc****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Itakyuu/Sasunaru**

**Romance(?)/Drama**

**Rate T**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Itachi devil, fic pertama author dalam anime**

**Didedikasikan untuk Taz senpai. Arigatou buat inspirasi dan cerita-cerita bagusnya selama ini yang telah menemani kesulitan saya dalam menghadapi duta. Terutama saat-saat menjelang final semester.**

**Semoga Taz-senpai selalu sehat-sehat saja, Amin.**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi menendang kaleng bekas minuman Isotonik. Wajahnya berlipat-lipat dan kusut. Kemejanya-pun tidak di kancingkan, sehingga mempertontonkan kaosnya yang bertuliskan 'Go Ahead!'. Dia sedang kesal, sudah jelas.<p>

"Sialan..."

Kyuubi bersungut-sungut dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di trotoar yang sama dengannya menggerutu karena bersenggolan dengan Kyuubi. Yah, dalam hal ini Kyuubi-lah yang menyenggol mereka.

"Sialan, sejak kapan sensei punya rasa padaku? Ini sangat menyebalkan"

Kyuubi terus memaki-maki si sensei yang tampaknya merupakan sumber masalah kekesalan Kyuubi. Itachi Uchiha. Dosen Informatika Fakultas Tehnik Universitas Kyoto. Dosen muda-usianya 25-bermarga Uchiha yang merupakan klan berpengaruh di Jepang. Memiliki segudang prestasi akademik saat masih di bangku perkuliahan, dan riset-riset yang telah banyak di lakukakan olehnya saat ini.

Kyuubi menarik napas pelan-pelan. Mencoba tenang dari kekalutan yang sedang melanda dirinya.

Oke.

Tenang.

Tenang.

Tenanglah Kyuubi.

Tarik napas-

BUKK!

"OUCH! KAMPRET! Siapa yang menabrakku sih?"

Kyuubi yang jatuh tertelungkup memegang hidungnya yang terantuk trotoar dan kepalanya mendongak menghadap si penabrak.

"Ah, maaf Kyuu. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi"

"Kak Naru? Dan, kau...?"

Iris ruby milik Kyuubi membulat melihat seseorang yang berada di samping kakak tertuanya.

"Kyuubi hm?"

"Apa?!"

Kyuubi mendadak sewot saat namanya di sebut.

"Sopanlah pada Sasuke Kyuu, dia seniormu tahu"

"Ck, aku tahu kok... tapi kenapa Kakak ada di sini? Kakak jadi Dosen di sini?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dan yang sebelahnya lagi memeluk lengan pemuda Raven-Uchiha Sasuke-yang ikut bersamanya. Naruto menggeret kedua pemuda tersebut menuju sebuah Cafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertabrakan. Kyuubi hanya pasrah di seret-seret kakaknya, sedang Sasuke tetap memasang poker face andalannya.

Suara dentingan bel membuat para pelayan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati tiga pemuda tanggung berbeda warna rambut memasuki Cafe yang bertuliskan 'K8TY Coffe Cafe' tersebut.

"Ada meja kosong mbak?"

Sang pelayan yang di tanyai oleh pemuda pirang menjadi salah tingkah dan tergagap. Pipinya merona dan ia mencoba tersenyum manis. Berusaha mengambil hati pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"A..a.. anu, kami punya di sebelah counter dan yang di depan sana"

"Kami mengambil yang di sebelah Counter"

Suara bariton khas mengalun. Membuat sang pelayan membelalakkan matanya karena melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

Sasuke, Kyuubi, Naruto pun menuju meja mereka, membuat pengunjung Cafe yang kebanyakan mahasiswi menatap mereka dengan mata bling-bling.

"Wah, tampan sekali dia"

"Yang rambut hitam cakep sekali. Andai dia jadi pacarku"

"Yang rambut merah imut kan? Dia mirip anakku"

Oh, ada ibu-ibu nongkrong di Cafe rupanya.

Mendangar kasak-kusuk tidak jelas itu, Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Gadis pelayan yang sebelumnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"A-anda mau memesan tuan?"

"Ya"

Jawaban Naruto membuat gadis pelayan itu mengambil note dan pulpen yang terselip di saku bajunya, siap mencatat.

"Aku pesan sandwich untuk tiga orang, jus jeruk, latte, dan ice coffe. Dan tolong bawakan kotak P3K. Ah, tolong bilang pada ibiki-san agar dia yang melayani kami kalau sedang senggang"

"Baik tuan. Segera"

"Kotak P3K buat apa Kak Naru?"

Naruto mendengus.

"Jidatmu"- katanya sembari tangannya menunjuk jidat Kyuubi.

"Jidatku?"

Tanpa sadar, Kyuubi menyentuh jidatnya dan meringis kecil saat ujung jarinya menyentuh goresan di dahinya.

"Jangan di pegang, nanti setelah datang kotak P3K-nya. Sasuke..."

"Hn"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan putih dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Sulung Namikaze itu segera mengusap dahi Kyuubi, meninggalkan beberapa garis merah yang kentara.

"Ish...pelan-pelan Kak Naru"

"Ck, ini sudah pelan Kyuu. Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau mendadak lari dari ruangan Itachi? Kami mencarimu tahu"

Naruto menatap heran Kyuubi yang sedang meringis. Kyuubi yang sedang di tanya mendadak melotot.

"Ja-jangan tanya soal keRIPUT SIALAN ITU!" Kyuubi menjawab sewot sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, rona merah menyebar pada kedua pipinya dan sampai ke daun telinga. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau pacaran dengan Aniki Kyuu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"TIDAK! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DENGAN KAKEK TUA KERIPUTAN ITU! MATI SAJA DIA!"

"Kyuu, suaramu..." Naruto memperingatkan.

Kyuubi pun terdiam memdengar peringatan Kakak sulungnya. Well, siapapun tau bahwa Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang emperor. Wibawa dan auranya selalu mampu membuat lawan bicaranya menaruh hormat padanya. Tidak heran diusianya yang masih muda, dia telah mampu membuat Namikaze Company berjaya. Tentu saja bukan hanya memiliki kemampuan itu, tetapi juga dengan kerja keras dengan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai tangan kanannya. Meskipun saat ini Sasuke di tarik kembali ke Uhiha Inc tetapi tidak membuat bos besar Namikaze itu pincang. Sasuke bekerja di perusahaannya kembali karena status mereka naik dari tingkat pacaran menjadi tunangan. Sebagai pasangan, bekerja di perusahaan yang sama adalah melanggar kode etik.

"Ah, Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak menyangka anda akan mampir. Anda meminta kotak P3K, ada yang terluka?"

Ibiki Morino, sang manajer cafe K8TY (baca=keighty) menyapa sang bos besar Namikaze dengan senyum ramahnya. Manajer tersebut datang dengan membawa kotak P3K sesuai dengan yang di perintahkan Naruto.

"Ah, Ibiki,,, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aneh rasanya seorang senior menyebutku seperti itu" Naruto menjabat tangan seniornya itu dan balas tersenyum ramah. Sedang sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengambil kotak obat yang di bawa Ibiki, ciri khas Uchiha.

"Aha..ha..ha.. Naruto-kun ternyata masih tidak suka di panggill Namikaze ya? Padahal Namikaze bagus loh" Ibiki bergurau membalas jabat tangan Kouhainya.

"Ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kabarmu baik saja kan? Sepertinya Cafe makin ramai"

Kedua Kouhai dan Senpai itu melanjutkan obrolan hangat mereka. Seputar kabar beberapa bulan terakhir, masalah pasangan, dan banyak hal. Well, keduanya merupakan teman dekat yang merintis usaha Cafe K8TY bersama enam orang lainnya. Termasuk Itachi Uchiha, Akasuna Sasori, Hayate Gekko, Neji Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara. Dari kedelapan orang tersebut, hanya Ibiki Morino yang tetap bertahan sebagai karyawan tetap bahkan sampai ia mendapat titel Master. Saat ini pun dirinya telah menjadi manajer Cafe yang memiliki omzet puluhan juta perbulan ini. Meskipun hanya dirinya yang bertahan, namun kawannya yang lain selalu mampir ke Cafe ini sekedar untuk merasakan nikmatnya expresso yang menjadi favorit setiap pengunjung.

"Oh, iya. Kami ke sini untuk mengundangmu secara pribadi Ibiki. Kau tau kan ulang tahun Itachi beberapa hari lagi. Kami berencana membuat 'Garden Party' dengan mengundang kedelapan sahabat lama kita"

DEG!

Ulang tahun keriput?

Kyuubi membatin dalam hati-kaget dan lupa. Dirinya lupa jika ulang tahun sang manajer Uchiha inc. tersebut tinggal menghitung hari. Pantas saja tadi dia...

**FLASH BACK**

Fakultas Tehnik, Universitas Kyoto.

Kyuubi bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sembari tangannya menganyun-ayunkan kunci moil miliknya, berjalan menuju ruang Penasehat Akademiknya-Uchiha Itachi-. Dirinya sangat senang karena karya ilmiah yang diajukannya langsung diterima tanpa koreksi yang begitu banyak. Pagi tadi, setelah bangun tidur, dosennya itu langsung menelponnya dan menyuruhnya ke ruang Jurusan. Edit ulang ruang lingkupmu, begitu kata Itachi.

"Hai Kyuu. Tumben kau datang saat Weekend. Kuliah pagi?'

Nagato Uzumaki, sepupu Kyuubi dari pihak ibunya menegur Kyuubi saat berpapasan di depan pintu masuk ruang Jurusannya. Nagato merupakan salah satu Dosen di Universitas ini, hanya saja dirinya mengajar arsitektur, beda jurusan dengan Kyuubi yang menganbil tehnik komputer. Umur Nagato bisa dibilang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Dosen, karena Nagato hanya berpaut dua tahun dengan Kyuubi sendiri dan itu yang menjadikan mereka akrab. Terlebih Nagato sedikit banyak mempunyai kemiripan dengan Kyuubi. Jika Kyuubi memiliki warna rambut orange kemerah-merahan, maka Nagato memiliki rambut merah tua. Sifat keduanyapun mirip, Kuudere dan Tsundere. Dan keduanya adalah putera Uzumaki yang berambut merah, tak heran nenek mereka-Uzumaki Mito-memanggil keduanya ' bocah Akai'.

"Ah, kau Nagato. Tidak, kelasku sudah final semua. Itachi memanggilku ke sini. Karya tulisku mau di edit"

"Oh. Kalau begitu berjuang ya. Aku mau ke ruang Administrasi dulu. Bye Kyuu" Nagato melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera memasuki ruang Jurusan kampusnya, mencari ruangan Uchiha Itachi.

Suara keyboard terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan minimalis tempat seoarang dosen hebat sedang mengoreksi tugas mahasiswanya. Dosen tersebut membolak balik sebuah print out karya ilmiah yang akan di publikasikan dalam seminar nasional, sedang asistennya sibuk menginput data nilai-nilai mahasiswa sang dosen. Ruangan itu begitu hening dan sejuk meskipun tidak ada AC yang dinyalakan, karena jendela-jendela besar yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar. Sehingga udara pagi yang segar dan aroma tanaman yang berbunga tercium samar-samar. Wajar saja, fakultas tehnik bersebelahan langsung dengan taman kampus.

"Chi, nilai Kyuubi bagaimana? Katamu mau di tambah dikit" Sasori, asisten Itachi melongokkan kepalanya, meminta respon sang dosen.

Telinga Itachi langsung aktif mendengar nama orang yang paling di kaguminya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya dalam posisi kepala yang langsung terangkat. Sungguh, seorang Itachi bahkan sangat grogi ketika menyangkut masalah cinta butanya.

"Er..yah..A saja. Asaja. Tulis A ini juga bagus kok. Tinggal edit sedikit dan setor ke Dekan. Jadi deh"

Itachi menjawab begitu antusias dan menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya bersinar terang, bibir pucatnya melengkung lebar, pipinya sedikit merona dan oniksnya berkedi-

"Chi, Kau ileran"

p-kedip. Jangan lupa iler yang menetes di dagunya. Membayangkan Kyuubi tampil dalam seminar yang cukup bergengsi di kalangan Universitas membuat air liur Itachi menetes. Sukses membuat Sasori melemparkan sekotak tisu pada sobatnya sambil mengeryit jijik.

Itachi tersenyum kikuk, mengelap ilernya sendiri.

"Aaaah... aku tidak sabar melihatnya tampil dalam balutan formal, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, dan senyum manis. My Kyuu-chan,,, aku ingin memeluknya"

Itachi sibuk menerawang dan kedua lengannya seperti siap memeluk seseorang, membayangkan seperti apa Kyuubi yang manis dan sopan. Tentulah sangat tampan. Meskipun gaya Kyuubi saat ini metal dan urakan, tetap juga manis dan cute. Terlebih lagi dengan sifat baik dan tsunderenya.

"Ah, paling-paling kau hanya akan gemetaran kalau di depan Kyuubi. Mana bisa peluk-pelukan? Kau bakal pingsan Chi. Kaos yang kau curi darinya saja kau jadikan barang bernilai gila. Bagaimana caramu bersentuhan dengannya coba?" Sasori mencibir ke-grogian sohibnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sahabatnya, Itachi menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Itachi terlalu mencintai Kyuubi bahkan rasanya sampai ingin mati. Melihat senyum Kyuubi setiap hari, interaksinya dengan siapa saja, kebaikannya dalam membantu orang lain, sifat kejam dan tsunderenya, bahkan gayanya yang metal dan bad boy membuat Itachi merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa jika harus bersanding dengan Kyuubi. Itachi jatuh terlalu dalam dalam perasaanya sendiri selama hampir empat tahun, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di sebuah jalan raya besar di pusat kota Kyoto. Kyuubi membantu Itachi membeli bensin buat mobilnya yang kehabisan bensin. Saat itu Kyuubi yang baru kelas satu SMA rela berlari sejauh satu kilometer dalam keadaan hujan deras hanya untuk membantu orang yang bahkan dia tidak tau warna matanya. Kyuubi kembali dalam keadaan menenteng sebuah botol air minum bekas 1,5 liter di kanan kirinya. Kemeja sekolahnya menempel erat di badanya, alas kakinya tidak ada, rambutnya jatuh di sisi lehernya, dan kulitnya seputih es. Namun, bibirnya tersenyum tulus dan matanya tidak memancarkan maksud apa-apa. Sangat polos. Belum sempat Itachi mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kyuubi telah berlari pergi menuju skateboardnya yang ia tinggalkan di halte bus. Dan bersamaan dengan bus yang datang, Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi dengan sebuah perasaan baru yang pertamakali dirasakan itachi dalam 21 tahun hidupnya.

"Aku...Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi satu sisi dalam hatiku mengatakan aku tak pantas. Aku paranoid Saso. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bahagia denganku? Bagaimana jika aku melukainya? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku? Aku,, terlalu takut. Perasaan ini menyiksaku saso, aku rasa seperti tercekik"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap Itachi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Gugup dan tidak rasional.

"Tembak saja dia Chi, nyatakan perasaanmu. Bukannya ulang tahunmu hari kamis? Buat pesta dan nyatakan perasaanmu saat itu. Soal diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting kau berusaha dan bersungguh-sungguh, tidak ada salahnya kan? daripada kau terus tersiksa"

Sasori menatap Itachi intens. Jujur saja, sebagai orang yang telah bersama-sama Itachi sejak di bangku SMA Sasori sedikit banyak telah mengetahui sepak terjang perjuangan cinta Itachi. Sebelum Kyuubi, Itachi nyaris tidak pernah menaruh minat pada siapapun sampai-sampai dirinya mendeklarasikan diri kurang menaruh minat pada orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Yeah, dalam hal ini Itachi tidak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta, seks, dan sejenisnya. Itachi disibukkan dengan tuntutannya sebagai tonggak perusahaan Uchiha, juga perannya di dunia bawah. Sehingga dirinya tidak pernah berinteraksi untuk mencari hiburan sebagaimana pemuda duapuluhan lainnya. Disaat semua teman-temannya disibukkan dengan pacar, pesta, kerja, kuliah dan semacamnya, Itachi justru sibuk memikirkan masa depan ribuan orang, atau bahkan masa depan negaranya sendiri. Sampai ketika ia bertemu Kyuubi, Itachi nyaris dicalonkan sebagai salah satu penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dirinya tidak memiliki selera untuk makan dan minum berhari-hari, selalu melamun seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup, dan yang paling aneh, jika sedang turun hujan, Itachi sangat gembira dan akan berada di bawah guyuran hujan sampai hujan tersebut berhenti. Tidak peduli di siang hari atau malam buta, Itachi akan selalu terjaga penuh saat rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi atap rumahnya. Alhasil, Itachi koma selama beberapa hari karena hipotermia akut setelah lima jam berada di bawah guyuran hujan pada malam buta. Saat dirinya siuman, dokter memvonis Itachi memiliki gangguan mental dan perlu rehabilitasi. Keluarganya sampai stress karena selama ini Itachi dikenal sebagai 'anak nakal' dan tidak pernah frustasi dan merasa bersalah jika melakukan pekerjaan kotor perusahaannya. Ayah dan Ibunya mencoba berbicara secara pribadi, namun Itachi hanya berkata-Aku jatuh cinta Ayah, Ibu. Dan dia adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi- dan sukses membuat Ayahnya miris meratapi nasib anaknya sendiri-Yang belakangan disukuri kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut-.

"Aku lebih memilih tersiksa daripada tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya untuk dirinya. Aku terlalu mencintainya, Saso. Aku mencintai Kyuubi. Aku mencintai Namikaze Kyuubi"

TAK!

Suara benda logam jatuh membentur lantai keramik di bawahnya. Membuat Itachi dan Sasori menoleh ke tempat asal suara. Sebuah kunci mobil berada di lantai, berdekatan dengan sepatu seseorang.

Nafas Itachi seolah berhenti.

Disana, Kyuubi berdiri dengan wajah seperti orang yang kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mulut terbuka dan mata yang melotot. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya padahal ini masih pagi. Irisnya menatap Itachi tanpa berkedip, seperti memastikan ucapan dari sang dosen.

Saat iris Kyuubi berkedip sekali, dirinya langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa. Tidak memberi kesempatan buat Itachi maupun Sasori berkata sedikit pun.

"KEJAR DIA CHI. INI KESEMPATANMU!"

Sasori sadar dari keterkejutannya dan lekas berteriak. Menyadarkan Itachi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi melepas karya ilmiah di tangannya dan memungut kunci mobil yang di jatuhkan Kyuubi lalu segera berlari mengejar sang pujaan hati.

"Semoga beruntung Chi."

Sasori berbisik dan kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya sebagai asisten Itachi.

**End of Flashback **

Kembali ke kafe, disinilah Kyuubi yang lari dari orang yang baru saja mengaku mencintainya. Sedari awal, Kyuubi yang masuk ke ruangan Itachi mendengar suara Dosennya tersebut sangat frustasi. Disaat dirinya hendak menginterupsi, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi membuatnya terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika Dosennya sendiri menaruh minat padanya. 'pantas saja selama ini dia begitu baik padaku' Kyuubi membatin.

KLENG!KLENG!

BRAK!

"KYUU!"

Semua pelanggan kafe terlonjak kaget dengan suara pintu yang terdobrak diikuti dengan teriakan keras seseorang, terlebih lagi di meja 08 yang menjadi meja Naruto dkk.

Oh My God.

Bolehkan Kyuubi kabur sekarang?

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah sang pembuat kehebohan terdengar jelas dikarenakan suasana kafe yang mendadak hening. Berpasang-pasang mata mertuju pada Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju meja Naruto. Tujuannya jelas, Namikaze Kyuubi yang saat ini terlihat setengah malu setengah kesal.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga Itachi? Aku kira kau tersesat atau semacamnya" Naruto mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Aniki?"

Itachi menghiraukan sapaan dua pemuda di hadapannya. Dirinya malah fokus pada Kyuubi yang juga menatapnya dengan melotot.

"Kyuu, ikutlah denganku. Kita berbicara diluar. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan"

Itachi berbicara sembari menunduk, tidak berani menatap sang pujaan hati. Meskipun begitu, suaranya benar-benar tegas. Mengisyaratkan keseriusan. Mau tidak mau Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit banyak memahami apa yang dirasakan Itachi. Begitu-begitu Kyuubi sangat memahami apa yang disebut cinta. Karena dirinya telah menerima begitu banyak cinta dari Ibunya sendiri. Meskipun cinta Ibunya sangat tragis pada akhirnya, dan cinta tersebut hadir bersama dengan rasa sakit yang dalam.

"Semoga beruntung Itachi/Aniki" Do'a Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kyuubi mengekor Itachi menuju sebuah taman mini yang sudah berada di luar lingkungan kampus. Selama perjalanan, Kyuubi terus-terusan menerka apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depannya. Itachi menyukaiku kan? Mencintaiku? Seperti Ayah dan Ibu? Lalu, lalu, kalau nanti aku menikah dengan dia? Bukahkah laki-laki harus menikah dengan perempuan?

"Kyuu, mengenai apa yang kau dengar tadi...sebenarnya... Uhm, se-sejujurnya itu memang benar"

Itachi berkata pelan dengan Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya, menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan masa depannya.

"Eh?" Kyuubi mengerjap kaget. Melihat Itachi yang telah duduk di bangku taman yang juga melihat dirinya.

"Iya Kyuu. Bisa di bilang aku terobsesi padamu. Sejak lama" Itachi kembali melanjutkan.

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pura-pura melihat sekuntum bunga teratai yang ada di kolam dekatnya. Posisinya pun masih berdiri agak berjauhan dengan Itachi.

Melihat Kyuubi yang tidak merespon, kecemasan Itachi tiba-tiba saja timbul.

"K-Kyuu...bagaimana?" Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunduk dalam.

Kyuubi menghela napas. Teringat perkataan Ibunya di alam sana.

Flash Back

"Nak, manusia itu makhluk yang sangat lemah. Makanya, jangan sungkan untuk menolong orang lain siapapun dia. Jika kau menerima satu kebaikan, maka berbuat baiklah kepada siapapun dengan dua kebaikan atau lebih. Jika dirimu disakiti, sabar dan berlaku adillah. Tuhan akan menolongmu jika kau meringankan beban saudaramu. Ingatlah selalu"

Kushina berceloteh menasehati anaknya yang pulang dengan beberapa benjol di kepalanya. Hasil adu jotos dengan anak nakal di SD-nya. Permasalahan sepele, Kyuubi menolong temannya yang jadi korban bully, dan dirinya jadi korban bully pula.

"Tapi Kaa-san. Aku membantu temanku yang di bully, apa salah? Mereka memukul Kakuri dan Kyuu, jadi kami balas pukul juga sampai mereka menangis. Sedang kami tidak menangis meski sakit. Bukankah aku hebat Kaa-san?" Kyuubi memprotes.

"Balas pukul boleh saja Kyuu, tapi jangan berlebihan dong. Sora sampai masuk rumah sakit kan? seharusnya kau lebih baik menggunakan otakmu dari pada otot Kyuu"Naruto duduk di meja makan sembari sebelumnya menjitak kepala adik keduanya. Kyuubi meringis kesakitan sambil mengadu pada bundanya yang sedang menggoreng tempura. Kushina memelototi putra sulungnya, membuat Naruto mengkeret.

"Tapi Kaa-san, berlaku adil jika disakiti bukankah menyedihkan?" Naruto bertanya pada Bundanya.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, membuat Minato yang sedang lewat merona merah. Jatuh cinta dengan senyum istrinya.

"Itulah cinta Naru. Berlaku adil bukan berarti menerima begitu saja. Kau boleh balas memukul jika di pukul, dan setelahnya ajaklah dia berdamai dan jadikan temanmu Naru. Jika dia tidak baik, jauhi sajalah. Jangan bergaul dengannya"

Naruto manggut-manggut. Sedang Kyuubi mendongak menatap Bundanya.

"Kaa-san, cinta itu apa?"

Minato tersedak teh yang diminumnya.

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga Kyuu-chan. Jika seseorang mencintaimu, maka kau akan bernilai di dunia ini. Sebaliknya, lawan dari cinta adalah benci. Karena cinta benci ada, dan karena benci cinta ada. Manusia bertahan dibumi karena cinta Kyuu-chan. Seperti Kaa-san Tou-san, Kak Naru dan adikmu. Jika ada yang mencintaimu, maka kau bisa dikatakan sukses Kyuu-chan"

Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung

"Mom, that's too difficult to my little bro"

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, tanpa sadar bule-nya keluar.

End OF Flash Back

Kyuubi memandang Itachi kembali.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Itachi mengerjap.

"Iya, aku tanya. Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Kita tidak terlalu mengenal. Kau dosenku, setauku" Kyuubi masih menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Yang di pandang tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. Melihat Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya, Kyuubi mulai panik.

"Hei, hei. Stop! Kau mau apa? Hei beRHENTI. JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Kyuubi takut sekarang, orang dihadapannya ini selain terkenal dengan kemampuan otaknya ia juga terkenal dengan sisi gelapnya. Kyuubi terus melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, sedang Itchi terus mendesaknya dengan melangkah semakin cepat.

GRAP!

"Ck, sialan Kau!. Lepaskan aku!" Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Itachi pada tangan kirinya.

"Kyuu, dengar. Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu. Kaulah orang pertama yang mampu menembus dinding yang selama ini kubangun. Kau tau Kyuu, di sini-" Itachi menunjuk dada Kyuubi-

"...ada ketulusan yang bisa mengimbangiku. Dan ini..." Itachi mengelus ujung mata Kyuubi-

"...selalu memancarkan apa yang ada dalam hatimu. Lalu ini..." Itachi memegang kedua tangan Kyuubi-

"...meskipun tangan ini selalu dipakai untuk menghantam sesuatu, tangan ini lebih banyak lagi dipakai untuk membantu oranglain. Meskipun bibir ini-Itachi mengelus bibir Kyuubi-tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang benar secara terbuka, tapi apa yang ada didalam sini-Itachi mengelus rambut Kyuubi- adalah kebenaran dan kebaikan" Itachi melanjutkan.

P.S: Kyuubi selalu berbicara dengan arogan karena dia tsundere. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan selalu memiliki makna tersirat. Seperti:" Hei tante! aku kebetulan sedang olahraga!"-lalu tangan Kyuubi akan mengangkat kantong-kantong berat berisi belanjaan dan memindahkannya ke seberang jalan. Padahal Kyuubi sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya, dan HEI! INI SIANG BOLONG DI MUSIM PANAS.

Kyuubi terdiam. Irisnya tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Maksudmu apa?dan awas ya!. JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!" Kyuubi menyentak kedua tangan Itachi yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. Namun, Itachi keukeh mempertahankan tangannya yang kembali mengelus rahang tetaplah Itachi. Seekor macan tidak akan melepas buruannya, apalagi bagi ultimate seme macam Itachi yang memiliki harga diri selangit tertangkap basah sedang membuat pengakuan cinta kepada yang bersangkutan, Itachi akan menggunakan segala cara agar Kyuubi menjadi miliknya. 'Sudah terlanjur' Itachi membatin.

"Kau harus tanggungjawab Kyuu. Atau aku akan hilang kendali. Jadilah pacarku! Aku bersumpah akan terus menyayangimu sampai kau menutup mata! "

Kyuubi melotot. Karena yang dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya membuat Kyuubi menjerit dalam hati. Oh Crap! Kyuubi membatin sial saat Itachi semakin gencar membenamkan wajahnya dileher belakangnya. Menjilat, mengecup dan mengigit kulit leher Kyuubi dengan lembut dan berulang-ulang, menciptakan tanda merah keunguan yang kentara.

Kyuubi memberontak. Mencoba lepas dari kuncian Itachi. Kyuubi berusaha mendorong dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya, namun kuncian Itachi benar-benar kuat dan tidak memiliki celah sama sekali. Tubuh Kyuubi seperti dimatikan sendi-sendinya. Tenaganya pun duakali lebh besar daripada Kyuubi. Padahal Kyuubi menguasai dua aliran beladiri yakni savate dan jet kune do.

DUK!

"mhhh..ngh.. lepas! Itachi!" lenguhan Kyuubi membuat Itachi sadar. Dirinya menarik kepalanya cepat-cepat dari leher Kyuubi.

"Hah...hah..K-kau, KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA JIKA ORANG-ORANG MELIHAT HAH?!"

Kyuubi melotot dan menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi setelah sebelumnya mendorong bahu Itachi dan menendang tulang keringnya. Sebelah tangan Kyuubi mengusap bekas kissmark yang dibuat Itachi, sedang Itachi tidak ambil pusing dengan tulang keringnya. Dirinya malah sibuk mengangumi wajah pucat calon kekasihnya. Sial! Kenapa di punya bibir seksi begitu sih? Itachi misuh-misuh dengan keimutan rubahnya.

SRET!

Kyuubi langsung menempelkan benda besi yang diambilnya dari saku baju ke leher Itachi. Dirinya serius sekarang, persetan dengan cinta Itachi. Harga diri Kyuubi dilecehkan saat ini.

"Woah..Kyuu. Benda itu berbahaya!" Itachi berusaha mengelak benda yang ada di dekat lehernya, sebuah stun-gun beraliran tinggi. Itachi bisa membaca angka 750 volt tertera di badan alat kejut itu. Itachi pun bisa mendengar dengungan kecil sperti setrum yang sangat dekat dengan kulit lehernya. Benda itu cukup fatal jika Kyuubi menggerakkan sedikit dan mengenai vena lehernya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAU! TINDAKANMU BARUSAN ITU MELECEHKANKU IDIOT! A-Aku...aku tidak pernah disentuh seperti itu" Kyuubi berteriak dan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Jujur saja, Kyuubi tidak mengira Itachi akan menyerangnya secara frontal.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu! Sangat mencintaimu bahkan rasanya hampir mati. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu Kyuu. Kau segalanya bagiku!" penuh determinasi Itachi menatap lurus ke mata Kyuubi saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tanpa keraguan dan kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Ta-Tapi... AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU! Kita bahkan tidak akrab sama sekali" Kyuubi tetap bersikukuh menempelkan stun-gunnya ke leher Itachi.

Itachi menatap lambat-lambat kedua hazel Kyuubi, sebelum memejamkan oniksnya sendiri dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan emosinya yang meningkat drastis.

"Kyuubi..." itachi memanggil nama orang yang paling dicintainya dengan suara rendah-yang merupaka suara yang keluar dari pangkal tenggorokan- dan lembut dan kedua tangannya mengelus leher Kyuubi perlahan. Kemudian menggenggam stun-gun Kyuubi dan menariknya hingga jatuh.

"Aku mecintaimu. Aku akan menunjukkan keseriusanku padamu. Datanglah dan berikan jawabanmu sebentar malam di kamarku. Kau tau kan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika kau tidak datang? Terserah kau mau menolak atau menerima perasaanku Kyuu. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu"

Setelahnya, Itachi meraup bibir Kyuubi. Menciuminya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lidah Itachi menjilat pelan bibir bawah Kyuubi lalu mengeksplorasi isi dalam mulut Kyuubi. 'manis. Rasa jeruk' Itachi membatin saat lidahnya menjilat alat pengecap Kyuubi dan melilitnya.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Itachi memberikan salam pada lidah Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menarik lidahnya dan mengusap ujung bibirnya serta bibir Kyuubi yang mengkilat dan lembab. Kemudian Itachi mencium dahi temapat Kyuubi terluka.

"Bye Kyuu. Jangan lupa sebentar malam"

Itachi bergegas menjauh dari bawah pohon tempat Kyuubi masih berdiri. Dirinya mengusap wajahnya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

'Maaf Kyuu...terpaksa menaklukkanmu dengan cara ini'

Setelah beberapa saat Itachi pergi meningalkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya.

'A-a..apa? kenapa tadi? Rasanya tubuhku kaku dan dingin' Kyuubi membatin takut. Kedua lengannya gemetaran memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding dan keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Sesaat, Kyuubi merasa berada dalam lubang hitam yang menariknya ke bawah. Dirinya tidak merasakan kedua kakinya berpijak dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Tubuh Kyuubi merosot ke bawah. Lengannya masih memeluk sekeliling tubuhnya dengan erat. Takut. Kyuubi begitu takut sekarang. Sisi Itachi yang seperti ini tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. 'jadi, itu mangekyou Itachi yang sering dibicarakan?' Kyuubi membatin linglung.

Ha...ha..ha.

Kyuubi tertawa hambar dan penuh ketakutan.

**Kitsunekyuubi**

"Dobe"

"..."

"Dobe, Hei"

"..."

"Naruto!"

"Hah? Apa teme?"

"Bukankah kita harus mencari adikmu? Itachi bersamanya"

Pemuda blonde tunangan sasuke itu tetap bungkam dan tetap memainkan handphonenya. Membuat Sasuke jengkel karena tidak diperhatikan.

Sret!

Sasuke menyambar handphone Naruto dan menaruhnya di laci dashboard mobil miliknya. Naruto hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

"Aku tau kau mencemaskan Kyuubi dan Itachi Naru. Kita harus mencari mereka berdua sebelum Itachi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Yang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil. Tetap diam.

Sasuke menunggu.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto berkata pelan sembari wajahnya kembali ia tolehkan menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku percaya pada Itachi. Mungkin dirinya memang sangat sadis dan kejam. Tapi setelah melihat perubahannya akhir-akhir ini, aku percaya Kyuubilah orang yang paling bisa menekan Itachi, karenanya, aku percaya Itachi tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh"

Naruto mengambil kembali handphonenya yang diamankan Sasuke sebelumnya lalu memainkannya lagi.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Aniki Naru. Aku justru mencemaskan Kyuubi jika seandainya dirinya melakukan sesuatu. Itachi bisa hilangkendali jika berhadapan dengan Kyuubi"

"Hm.."

"Naru.."

Cup!

"Te-teme! Aku bisa kalah"

Sasuke merebut handphone yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya, lalu mencium pipi tan di hadapannya. Membuat Naruto melotot karena game yang sedang dimainkannya direbut begitu saja. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dan kilau oniks Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa teme? Jangan menciumku sekarang. Kita sedang di parkiran tahu"

"Seperti aku peduli kita ada dimana"

Selanjutnya, Naruto hanya pasrah saat Sasuke mencumbunya dengan semangat. Kedua lengan Naruto memeluk leher dan meremas rambut raven kekasihnya saat lidah Sasuke menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Selalu sukses membuat Naruto lemas. Kedua kakinya tidak bertenaga dan serasa ada kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Hmmh..sasu-" Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bernapas. Lidah Sasuke kembali menjelajahi mulut Naruto dan kedua tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam kemeja Naruto. Menyentuh perut dan punggung kekasihnya.

Ocean Blue Naruto melotot. Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti ujung-ujungnya Sasuke akan meminta Penetrasi. Tidak peduli ditempat parkir atau dimanapun. Oh iya, terakhir kali mereka melakukannya di toilet umum dua minggu yang lalu-Naruto ingat.

"Ngh..mmmhh.." Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dan berusaha mendorong bahunya. Tetapi Sasuke keras kepala dan membiarkan nafsunya ambil kendali. 'persetan dengan tempat parkir, aku lagi pengen' Sasuke membatin masa bodo.

Sasuke semakin liar mencumbu kekasih pirangnya. Tubuhnya mulai menekan tubuh Naruto, memaksanya berbaring di jok mobilnya yang ia set untuk berbaring dan Sasuke menindih tubuh sang pemuda blonde.

Naruto semakin membelalak. Terlebih lagi tengah selangkangan Sasuke menggesek miliknya sendiri. Naruto dapat merasakan barang kekasihnya sudah setengah menegang. Naruto panik sekarang. Dirinya mencoba memukul punggung Sasuke dan mendorong bahunya. Namun, Sasuke sangat tahu titik kelemahan ukenya sendiri. Jemari Sasuke mengelus telinga Naruto sedang pinggangnya semakin ia tekan ke bawah agar barangnya semakin menggesek milik Naruto. Sasuke makin bersemangat ingin me-rape kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi keadaan Naruto yang tengah pasrah karena tidak memiliki tenaga.

Sasuke hendak melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya sampai—

TOK! TOK!

Kaca mobil mereka di ketuk seseorang.

Tergesa-gesa Sasuke melepas bibirnya dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto. Ia kembali ketempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya merapikan kemejanya dan kemeja Naruto sendiri. Naruto pun bergegas bangkit meskipun masih ngos-ngosan dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

TOK!TOK! TOK!TOK!

Kaca mobil mereka kembali diketuk. Bahkan lebih keras daripada ketukan pertama.

"HEI KALIAN! PASANGAN MESUM! KELUAR!"

Naruto melotot horor. Mereka ketahuan!

Di sekeliling mobil mereka ada beberapa mahasiswa dan dua orang sekuriti yang menggedor-gedor pintu mobil Sasuke. Para mahasiswa tersebut memelototi Sasuke dan Naruto yang balas menatap para mahasiswa tersebut dengan wajah pucat. Dalam hal ini hanya Naruto saja yang pucat. Sasuke? Tenang saja. Dia balas mendeath glare orang-orang yang mengganggu acara nistanya. Sungguh tidak tahu malu dirimu Sas, ini kampus dengan tingkat etika yang sangat tinggi. Jangan bawa-bawa kebiasaan baratmu di sini. Author geleng kepala.

" HEIII! APA KALIAN TULI?! CEPAT KELUAR!" Suara teriakan sekuriti kampus tersebut terdengar kembali. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah tenang dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang transparant. Melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan menghadap sekuriti tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa pak?" dengan santainya Sasuke bertanya.

"KELUAR! AJAK PASANGAN MESUMMU ITU KELUAR JUGA!" Sang sekuriti balas berteriak dimuka Sasuke.

PIK!

'pasangan mesum katanya?' Naruto membatin langsung membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dengan keras dan tanpa perasaan. Membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di samping pintu tersebut terjatuh dan terkapar dilantai tempat parkir-karena terdorong pintu mobil.

"HEI KAU!" Naruto balas berteriak. Sang sekuriti dan semua orang-orang yang menonton mereka mendadak terdiam.

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU MESUM! YANG MESUM ITU DIRINYA! DIA MEMAKSAKU BERCINTA DISINI DAN BUKANNYA DI TEMPAT MEWAH! KAU LIHAT?! DIRINYA YANG MESUM! BUKAN AKU!

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan geramnya. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah. Hei, ini melukai harga diri Naruto. Dirinya tidak mesum tahu!

"K—kalian mau bercinta di sini? Dan kau laki-laki...kan?" seorang mahasiswa bertanya horor dan takut-takut. Seolah memastikan pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini memang lelaki.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya. 'DOBE IDIOT!' Sasuke memaki kekasihnya dalam hati. Merasa malu dengan ke-frontalan Naruto yang menjelaskan kemana arah selanjutnya perbuatan nista mereka tadi.

"Haah?! Iya lah, aku laki-laki" Naruto menjawab heran.

Sebelum keadaan bertambah parah, Sasuke bergegas keluar mobilnya. Dirinya tidak mau membuang imagenya selama ini dimata masyarakat. Hell no, jika ada seorang klien yang menolaknya karena kelakuan buruknya mencium kekasihnya di tempat parkir. 'maaf pak, perusahaan saya tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang karyawannya tidak tau dimana tempat bercinta yang baik'. Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke tidak ingin ada alasan macam itu yang terlontar dari kliennya dan juga klien Namikaze company.

"Maaf pak. Kami akan ikut bapak untuk sementara" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menunduk hormat pada securiti tempat parkir tersebut.

Kedua orang sekuriti tersebut kaget saat melihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sang sekuriti memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengangguk yakin.

"Ah, i-iya. Silahkan ikut kami" sekuriti tersebut yakin, jika kedua orang di hadapannya inilah orang-orang yang sering ia lihat di televisi rumahnya.

"DAN KALIAN! BUBAR SEMUA!MEREKA SUDAH TUNANGAN!BUKAN PASANGAN MESUM!" teman sekuriti tersebut menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi kepada para mahasiswa. Dia sudah tau jika Namikaze dan Uchiha dihadapannya ini terikat hubungan pertunangan. Pertunangan mereka diliput oleh beberapa stasiun TV dan dia sempat menonton acara tersebut.

Perkataan sekuriti kedua tersebut membangkitkan kembali kekesalan sulung Namikaze.

"HEI! JANGAN MENYEBUTKU MESUM!" Naruto tidak menerima tudingan sekuriti kedua mengenai dirinya kemudian memeberontak. Membuat kekasihnya tersebut kewalahan menghadapi gerakan tubuh Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari Sasuke. Untuk menghajar sekuriti tersebut tentunya.

"Iya..iya Dobe, kamu tidak mesum" Sasuke menimpali.

Dan selanjutnya, kedua pasangan nista tersebut digiring menuju pos sekuriti karena ketahuan mesum di pagi hari. Ditempat parkir pula.

Dasar pasangan gila!

**Kitsunekyuubi**

Kembali pada Kyuubi

Saat ini Kyuubi berjalan lunglai menuju apartemennya. Tubuhnya masih terguncang pasca kejadian ditaman tadi karena efek dari jurus Itachi. Kyuubi memang sering mendengar desas-desus tentang teknik kuno yang digunakan klan Uchiha. Sharingan. Teknik yang bisa memanipulasi otak lawan dan membuatnya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan sang pengguna teknik. Hampir mirip dengan hipnotis, hanya saja teknik tersebut beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi dari hipnotis. Sang pengguna teknik menjalankan aksinya tanpa harus membuat korbanya tidak sadar, dan ini memperparah kerusakan mental korban itu sendiri. Teknik kuno ini memiliki beberapa tingkatan. Tingkatan yang paling tinggi adalah mangekyou, yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh beberapa orang Uchiha yang terpilih. Salah satunya Itachi Uchiha, yang kemudian dia gunakan sebagai salah satu senjata terkuatnya dalam melakukan pekerjaan kotor Uchiha Inc.

"Ck, kenapa orang bahaya seperti itu tertarik padaku?" Kyuubi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Apakah aku tampan?

Oh ya,

Aku tampan kok.

Baik.

Pintar.

Dan—

Ck, sedikit jahat.

Tapi, ayolah. Dibanding dirinya, aku masih dapat dikategorikan baik kan? iya kan? Aku masih suka menolong orang, membantu adik kelas yang di bully. Aku juga sudah jarang-jarang ikut balapan liar dan geng jalanan. Tidak pernah memakai obat terlarang, tidak pernah minum sake, dan tidak pernah menyentuh perempuan. Ayolah, aku memang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik pada wanita kan? Aku masih jadi pengagum wanita, masih suka rambut panjang, kulit putih, bibir lembut, body langsing, dan mata oniks—

Tunggu.

Mata oniks?

Rambut panjang?

Bibir?

"AAAGRHHH" Kyuubi berteriak frustasi, membuat adiknya-Deidara-yang membukakan pintu buat kakaknya terkaget. Pasalnya, bukan kata 'tadaima' yang diucapkan Kyuubi melainkan teriakan dan jambakan rambut merahnya.

"Kak Kyuu kenapa?"

Kyuubi melotot,

"Dei,,,kau?" Kyuubi mencengkeram bahu adiknya kuat-kuat dan menatap lekat-lekat mata birunya.

"A..apa Kak Kyuu?" Deidara jadi takut dengan tingkah kakak keduanya.

"...Kau, p-pernah ciuman?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan wajah yang tersiksa.

"Heh?

"Iya..itu, kau pernah ciuman?"

"Apa maksud Kak Kyuu?"

"Sudahlah. Jawab saja"

"Itu...aku pernah kok"

Kyuubi makin melotot. Kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Deidara.

"DENGAN SIAPA DEI?! KATAKAN!"

"Ish,,Kak Kyuu kenapa sih? Aku ciuman dengan Sasori-senpailah. Dia kan pacarku" Deidara melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari bahunya. Menatap heran dengan Kakak keduanya.

"Ooh...sudah perna- DEI! SI MUKA BAYI ITU PACARMU?"

"Iya lah kak. Masa Kakak lupa?" Deidara makin heran saja.

"..."

"Kak Kyuu?"

"..."

"Hei, Kak Kyuu? Ada apa Kak? Ada masalah apa?"

Kyuubi berjalan sempoyongan, mengabaikan Deidara yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia membuka pintu kamar, menutupnya, melempar tasnya di ranjang, kemudian tubuh Kyuubi merosot kebawah-bersandar pada pintu.

'Ya Tuhan, ciuman pertamaku. Dengan laki-laki itu'

Kyuubi membatin, frustasi berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya mengepal erat-sulit mengontrol emosi. Bayangan Itachi muncul dalam pikirannya. Wajah itu. Senyum itu. Kyuubi merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari kesalahan sebesar ini? Pria setan seperti Itachi pastilah melakukan sesuatu bukan tanpa alasan. Terlebih lagi Itachi melakukan hal baik tanpa mendapatkan keuntungan. Jika dia melakukan hal baik untuk keluarganya, bisa dipahami. Tapi Kyuubi bukanlah siapa-siapa. Meskipun Ayah mereka adalah sahabat. Bagi Itachi, keluarganya sekalipun akan dia sikat habis jika ketahuan berkhianat.

Seperti apa masa depannya nanti? Masa depan keluarganya? Masa depan semua orang yang dicintainya? Ketika orang berbahaya seperti Itachi berada disekeliling mereka?

"Mommy..." Kyuubi memanggil dengan lirih dan penuh isakan.

"Hiks...sialan...hiks...uhh" Kyuubi benar-benar terguncang. Rasa takut yang ditanamkan Itachi pada pemuda polos ini berhasil sudah. Sukses menghancurkan mental Kyuubi.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Kyuubi...

"Kak Kyuu..." Deidara menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Kakaknya kuat-kuat. Isakan Kakaknya membuat Deidara tidak jadi membuka pintu tersebut. Ck, sialan. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Kak Kyuu menangis. Deidara membatin yakin.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Kupastikan kau mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal"

Deidara berlalu sembari tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam saku bajunya. Mencari nomor dalam daftar kontaknya, kemudian menekan 'call'

"Hallo,,,"

"Kak Sasu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

"Ya?"

* * *

><p>Kamar Itachi Uchiha. Pukul 19.27<p>

Itachi mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya. Tidak sabar menunggu Kyuubi datang.

' Ini sudah jam berapa?Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia tidak akan datang?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terpikirkan oleh Uchiha sulung. Dirinya cemas akan tidak apa-apa kan? Apa dia takut padaku? Ah, sialan. Seharusnya aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut tadi siang. Tapi, tidak. Tidak. Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari tantangan seperti pengecut. Dia pasti akan datang. Sabar Itachi.

Itachi menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk berpikir tenang, kemudian duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Menatap malam yang berhiaskan cahaya purnama dan kerlip bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus sejukpun memainkan rambut Itachi yang tidak diikat.

TOK!TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Itachi. Sontak, membuat jantung Itachi berpacu cepat.

Deg! Deg!

Seiring dengan langkah kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri, Itachi bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Sangat cepat dan irama yang tidak beraturan. Itachi memastikan kembali penampilannya. Rambut terurai? Lurus dan tertata rapi ala mafia zaman Edo. Baju bersih? Tidak ada noda dan kusut sedikit pun. Wangi? Ia telah berendam dengan bathfoam Lavender selama dua jam, sudah memakai parfum paling istimewa malam ini. Rapi? Iya, bahkan Itachi merasa tubuhnya kaku karena pakaiannya nge-press dan membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Alas kaki? Tetap sandal rumah faforitnya. Keriputnya? Tenang saja, krim anti-anging super miliknya mampu menyamarkan dua garis diwajahnya tersebut. Malah, Itachi memakai make up tipis laki-laki saat ini. Terimakasih pada salon langganannya.

Tunggu—

Kamarnya?

Rapi banget. Musik jazz mengalun. Dua sofa mini dan sebuah meja. Sprei baru dengan wangi bergamot dan geranium ditambah citrus dan vanilla serta kelopak bunga yang tersebar di sudut ranjangnya. Rak buku yang super rapi tertata, pigura foto dirinya dan sebuah lagi foto Kyuubi, tidak ada debu, pakaian kotor, bekas makanan, dan sampah. Secara keseluruhan, Itachi seperti pengantin baru yang akan melakukan ritual malam pertama.

Cklek!

"Ya?" Itachi excited menampakkan wajahnya, tidak lupa senyum lebar. Mengintip dari celah pintu yang masih terhalang terali besi.

"Aku mengantar ini Aniki. Dari ibu" Sasuke- adiknya-menunjuk sebuah nampan kaca yang berisi sebuah tea pot berukuran sedang dan dua buah gelas mini.

Itachi setengah kecewa.

"Hn. Bawa masuk" Itachi kemudian membuka terali besi kamarnya tersebut. Mempersilahkan adiknya membawa masuk minuman yang dipesannya pada ibunya sendiri.

Sasuke melongo. Menatap kakaknya dengan takjub, kemudian berpaling pada isi kamar Itachi.

"A-aniki, aku tau kau akan bertemu Kyuubi. Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan? Kemana—" Sasuke menunduk.

"KEMANA BARANG-BARANGMU SEMUA?! KENAPA CUMA ADA KASUR, MEJA DAN RAK BUKU SAJA?!" Sasuke berteriak horror.

Gila. Ini gila. Kamar Itachi yang seharusnya penuh barang-barang dan sesak mendadak kosong melompong. Menyisakan sebuah ranjang king size, meja mini dan sofanya, serta sebuah rak buku yang setengahnya kosong. Kemana lemari besar yang berisi koleksi senjata berbahaya Itachi? Baju-bajunya? TV plasmanya? Meja belajarnya? Rak buku besarnya? Poster-poster Kyuubi miliknya? Kemana semuanya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya sambil memandang kamar Kakaknya yang sangat luas dan lenggang. Kamar yang bernuansa hitam merah dengan wallpaper garis-garis tersebut bisa digunakan untuk bermain badminton. Sangking luasnya.

"Berisik touto. Taruh saja dan keluar" Itachi mendengus dan beridiri di belakang adiknya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya setelah menaruh tea pot di meja, menatap dalam mata kakaknya.

"Aniki...Ah, bukan. Itachi"

Itachi menoleh setelah mendengar nada suara adiknya yang tidak biasa. Yeah, Sasuke serius kali ini.

"Aku tau kau begitu mencintai Kyuubi. Terobsesi padanya bahkan kau nyaris gila. Tapi aku memperingatkan dirimu, jangan pernah menyakitinya Itachi. Dia sudah seperti adik buatku. Meskipun kau kakakku dan aku menyayangimu, tapi jika kau membuatnya terluka, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu" Sasuke berbicara tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, menatap mata hitam milik kakaknya lekat-lekat.

Mendengar peringatan adik kecilnya, Itachi tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya mengelus leher adiknya pelan.

"Sasuke. Kakak janji, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Anikimu ini" tangan Itachi naik mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dan oniksnya terpaku pada oniks adiknya.

"Hn"

Sasuke menepis tangan Kakaknya. Membuang muka dan bergegas keluar kamar Itachi. Dirinya tidak mau berlama-lama menatap mata hitam Kakaknya. Sasuke tau, Itachi kadang iseng mengganggu adiknya seperti saat ini. Yeah, Itachi dalam mode mengendalikan adiknya sendiri.

'Dasar, sehebat apapun kau touto, kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkan aku' Itachi tersenyum sadis dan menutup pintu kamarnya, mengaitkan terali besi, menyambar remote dan mengatur suhu kamarnya yang terlalu dingin.

Haah, Kyuubi belum datang juga ya?

Itachi melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 19.35. Ia kemudian membuka hp-nya, mengecek pesan singkat, e-mail, dan pemberitahuan dari berbagai akun media sosial miliknya. Tidak ada yang penting. Itachi melempar hp-nya ke atas sofa dan berdiri menuju jendela kamarnya, hendak menutup gordennya.

Eh?

Kedua oniks Itachi membulat. Langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak. Ya, penyebabnya satu. Kyuubi yang berpakaian ala ninja yang berdiri di beranda kamarnya saat ini. Itachi melongo. Apa-apaan dia? Padahal, Itachi telah menganalisis cara datang Kyuubi. Mulai dari ketukan lembut di pintu kamarnya sampai analisis ekstrim macam meledakkan atap rumahnya dan sebagainya. Namun, cara datang Kyuubi sama sekali tak terduga. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali? Itachi heran.

"K-Kyu?"

"Hm. Aku datang" Kyuubi membuka kain penutup kepalanya seluruhnya. Menampakkan rambut merah dan wajahnya keseluruhan. Itachi terpaku. Cahaya bulan yang melatar belakangi tubuh Kyuubi membuat pemuda tersebut seolah bersinar. Rambut merahnya, mata rubynya, kulitnya yang putih, bibir merahnya. Itachi merasa ini de ja vu. Iya, mirip dengan pertamakalinya mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"..."

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?" Kyuubi mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dihadapannya.

"Ah. Iya. Iya. Silahkan masuk Kyuu. Diluar dingin" Itachi membuka gerendel jendela kamarnya, mempersilahkan tamu istimewanya malam ini untuk masuk.

"Tidak perlu Tachi, aku hanya lima menit disini" Kyuubi tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Sedang Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi terdiam.

"Aku memenuhi undanganmu Sensei. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. Dan keputusanku..."

Itachi menahan nafas.

"Aku menerimamu Sensei. Tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat" Kyuubi maju dengan percaya diri. Hingga jaraknya dengan Itachi hanya beberapa senti.

"Kau— Kyuubi menunjuk dada Itachi—tidak boleh selingkuh! Harus denganku saja. Tidak boleh menyiksa orang—yeah, Itachi adalah psikopat yang tak punya hati—dan terakhir..."

Kedua tangan Kyuubi memegang pundak Itachi. Mata rubahnya menatap serius oniks Itachi. Sehingga Itachi bahkan bisa melihat pantulan bola matanya sendiri.

"...Keluarlah dari Akatsuki Itachi"

Deg!

Jantung Itachi nyaris copot. Hal terbesar yang ingin disembunyikannya dari pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah masalah keanggotaannya dalam kelompok Mafia dunia bawah tanah, Akatsuki.

"Kyuu, darimana kau tau tentang Akatsuki?" Itachi refleks memegang pinggang Kyuubi.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari sumber yang dapat dipercaya. Tenang saja Tachi. Tapi satu hal, keluarlah dari kelompok itu. Kumohon"

"Aku memang sudah keluar dari Akatsuki Kyuu. Setahun lalu"Itachi menjawab jujur. Kontak mata mereka belum diputuskan.

"Eh? Ternyata benar ya?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi sendu.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Itachi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah orang yang dicintainya jadi khawatir.

"Kau jadi double agent kan Tachi?" Kyuubi meremas kemeja maroon yang dipakai Itachi. 'ternyata apa yang disampaikan Sasuke memang adalah kebenaran' Kyuubi membatin.

"Kyuu, sebenarnya informanmu siapa?" Itachi mulai curiga.

Ck, kenapa sampai masalah itu bocor juga? Siapa sebenarnya informanmu Kyuu? Kenapa dia menceritakan itu padamu? Itachi mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke. Informanku adikmu. Dia menceritakan semua latar belakangmu Sensei, tentu saja keterlibatanmu dalam dunia bawah. Katanya kau dikirim pada mereka seorang diri. Mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi Negara" Kyuubi berkata perlahan, bahkan diakhir kalimatnya hanya bisikanlah yang terdengar. Jemarinya terkepal erat,wajahnya menunduk, dan bahunya bergetar karena marah atas ketidakadilan yang diterima oleh pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Kyuu..." Itachi menarik pinggang kekasihnya. Meniadakan jarak diantara keduanya. Memeluk tubuh Kyuubi erat. Ragu-ragu, Kyuubi balas memeluk Itachi. Merasakan detak jantung Itachi yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Itachi berbisik di telinga Kyuubi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Itachi. Kemudian, ia mendorong dada kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Dengar ya! Kau memang mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak, asal kau tau. Jadi berusahalah sensei~ mulai sekarang~" Kyuubi tersenyum sadis, merusak suasana.

Itachi mengerjap.

"Bye Tachi. Sampai bertemu besok" Kyuubi melompat turun dari balkon kamar Itachi. Setelah mendarat, ia melambai sekali pada pemuda yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh diatas sana kemudian berlari keluar mansion Uchiha.

Itu saja?

Itu saja?

Eh?

Eeh?

EEHHH?

"KYUUBI! KEMBALI! KITA BELUM MERESMIKAN HUBUNGAN KITA! DAN KAU KEMARI HANYA EMPAT MENIT KYUU!" Itachi berteriak kesal memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Hiks... padahal aku berencana meresmikan hubungan kita dengan minum sake dan tidur bersama. Kau tega Kyuu-chan. Benar-benar tega" Itachi melanglang buana ditinggal pergi pujaan hatinya.

Ck, ck. Sabar ya Chi. Author puk-puk pala Itachi.

Perjuangan Itachi dalam menaklukkan hati Kyuubi masihlah panjang. Namun, Kyuubi telah menjadi kekasih Itachi, meskipun Itachilah yang mencintai Kyuubi. Itachi yakin, hidupnya akan lebih berharga kedepannya. Bersama sang pujaan hati tentunya. Yah, meskipun Itachi harus menunggu Kyuubi menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

**END**

**OMAKE**

Kamis, 8 Juni. Pukul duapuluh satu.

Itachi terbangun karena suara dering hp-nya yang mengganggu. Tangannya meraba-raba samping tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan sumber bunyi.

"Hallo..." Dengan malas, Itachi menggeser layar ponselnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Rambutnya jatuh terurai begitu saja ketika ia duduk.

"..."

"Hoam...hallo, Itachi di sini" dengan tidak sopannya Itachi menguap lebar.

"Tachi..."

Itachi melotot.

Bagaiman bisa? K-kyuubi? Kyuubi menelponnya? Ini sungguh luar biasa. Kantuk Itachi menguap tanpa bekas. Lekas-lekas dirinya memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Apa? Apa yang perlu di benahi? Oh ya, kamar mandi.

Itachi tergesa-gesa menyambar handuk mini dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hallo, Itachi? Kau masih di sana?" Sambungan telepon Kyuubi masih terhubung. Pemuda berambut merah-orange tersebut mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras dan suara air mengalir. 'Dasar, Tachi ngapain sih?' Kyuubi bertanya-tanya penasaran.

"Ah, Kyuu. Maaf yang tadi" Itachi mengambil kembali hp-nya dan menempelkannya di telinga, berbicara kembali dengan kekasihnya. Oh, Yeah. KEKASIH.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk mini, dan menyemprotkan bodyspray di lehernya dan memperbaiki kemejanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku tidur tadi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kyuu?"

"Itu...Bagaimana ya? Ini memang masih delapan juni dan besok ulang tahunmu kan? karena itu...Se-selamat ulang tahun! I wish you all the best in the world"

"..."

"Itachi? Sensei?"

"Ah, terimakasih Kyuu-chan. Kau memang yang terbaik" Itachi menjawab datar

"Kalau begitu sudah ya? Maaf, kadonya besok menyusul Tachi. Selamat malam"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Itachi memandang layar hp-nya lama. Kemudian ia menaruh hpnya di atas meja dan berjalan menuju dinding kamarnya yang tertempeli sebuah foto besar yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan aslinya.

"YEAAHHH! KYUU-CHAN! AKHIRNYA KAU MENELPON!AKHIRNYAAAAAA!"

Itachi mengelus, mencium, dan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada foto besar tersebut dengan air mata buaya yang beruraian. Dirinya sangat-sangat senang. Ini adalah ulang tahun paling spektakuler dan mengesankan dalam hidupnya. Mendapat ucapan selamat yang pertama dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Siapa yang tidak suka?

"Aniki? Kau butuh obat?" Sasuke melongok kedalam kamar kakaknya yang sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Rapi dan penuh barang-barang. Dan jangan lupa poster norak Kyuubi yang super besar itu.

"TOUTOOO!" Itachi berlari-ralat-menerjang adiknya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Memeluknya erat-erat dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Membuat Sasuke hampir mati karena jalan nafasnya tercekik.

"A..A-" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan jeratan maut kakaknya. Mendorong pundak kakaknya keras sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh di depan keset kaki.

"ANIKI! AKU BISA MATI TAU! KAU MEMELUK TERLALU KENCANG! BAGAIMANA NARU-CHAN NANTI HAAAH? BAGAIMANA DIRINYA KALAU AKU MATI?!" Sasuke ngos-ngosan setelah memaki kakaknya. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan memegangi sikutnya yang perih.

Grep!

"Sasuke..." Itachi menarik sebelah tangan adiknya membuat Sasuke terduduk dihadapan kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Tangan Itachi terjulur dimuka sasuke, sejajar dengan lehernya.

"Kadoku?"

Sasuke mendengus dan berdiri kembali, kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan Itachi yang bertampang masam. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana jeans belelnya, kemudian isi dari sakunya tersebut ia lemparkan kepada Itachi. Kakaknya tersebut menangkap pemberian Sasuke dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Makasih touto"

"Hn. Ibu menyuruhmu turun makan malam"

Sasuke berlalu dari lantai dua dan Itachi mengekori adiknya sembari melihat-lihat dan menerawang kado mini yang ada ditangannya. Kado berbentuk kubus itu sangat ringan, dibalut kertas biru dengan garis-garis merah horizontal dan vertikal yang tegak lurus dikedua sisinya. Itachi menebak-nebak apa yang diberikan adiknya kali ini. Well, memang tidak setiap ulangtahunnya Itachi mendapat kado dari Sasuke maupun kedua orangtuanya. Paling hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ibunya, lirikan sinis adiknya dan anggukan kepala ayahnya. Sasuke lebih sering mengirim pesan singkat, ucapan yang ditulis Sasuke pada bungkus makanan yang kemudian diberikan pada kakaknya, ucapan selamat yang normal seperti halnya saudara, dan tidak jarang Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Ah, Itachi sangat bahagia jika Sasuke mau memeluk dan mengecup pipinya seperti halnya ketika ulangtahunnya yang ke-tigabelas. Well, Itachi sangat senang ketika Sasuke bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Sayang, semuanya hanya angan belaka bagi Itachi ketika menatap kembali punggung adiknya. Adiknya yang telah beranjak dewasa, dan mampu menghidupi ribuan nyawa manusia dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Bukan saatnya lagi bagi Itachi untuk menyeret adiknya untuk mandi sore, mengajarinya naik sepeda, main basket, atau berdiskusi tentang bagaimana 'meminta' jambu tetangga. Adiknya telah mampu berdiri pada kedua kakinya sendiri. Fakta yang kadang-kadang dicemaskan Itachi namun bisa menyebabkan senyum bahagia pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah, Itachi. Selamat ualangtahun anakku! Semoga selalu sehat" Mikoto, selaku ibu dari kedua pemuda yang berjalan beriringan menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum keibuan. Apron biru tua yang dipakainya dilepaskan dan ia menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih kaa-san" Itachi menjabat tangan ibunya dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Kemudian bergegas duduk disamping Sasuke.

Makan malam kali ini istimewa. Nabe dan segala pelengkapnya. Jangan lupa Martabak telur kesukaan Itachi tersaji dipiring besar. Porsi khusus untuknya.

"Bagaimana lelang tadi siang Itachi?"

Itachi menoleh pada Ayahnya yang sedang minum ocha hangat.

"Baik Ayah. Namikaze Company memenangkan lelang dan sepakat membagi 40% sesuai perjanjian"

"Well, kerja bagus. Dan selamat ulang tahun"

Fugaku kembali membuka tabloid mingguan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Bagaimana hubungannu dengan putra sulung Minato?" Fugaku menaruh tabloidya dimeja dan menatap putra bungsunya.

"Baik Ayah"

"Hm, apa Ayah perlu mengundang Minato untuk mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahan kalian ya?" Fugaku mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang bersih sambil pura-pura berpikir. Mikoto yang tahu maksud suaminya hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-Ayah? Pernikahanku?" Sasuke melepas sendok nabenya kaget.

"Iya. Pernikahanmu sayang. Minato mendesak ayahmu untuk segera menikahkan kalian. Sepertinya ia mendapat laporan tentang perbuatan tidak sopan pasangan muda disalah satu Instusi pendidikan tinggi. Bisa merusak citra katanya"

"Uhuk!" Benar, Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar komentar ibunya.

"Phew, pasangan muda" Komentar sinis Itachi semakain membuat Sasuke mati kutu. Pantas saja tadi ayahnya itu menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan seorang kerabat jauhnya pada Sasuke. Jika undangan itu memang ditujukan pada nama Sasuke, dirinya tidak akan ambil pusing. Yang mengherankan undangan itu ditujukan pada Fugaku dan ibunya, dan ayahnya tersebut menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggantikan dirinya menghadiri pernikahan itu, rupanya untuk menyindir Sasuke.

"A-ah... ehm. Ya, aku akan secepatnya kerumah Naruto Ayah"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang seluruh keluarganya dengan serius. Memang, Sasuke berncana menikah bulan depan setelah sebulan yang lalu dirinya melamar kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Ayah, bisakah aku mengajukan proposalku juga?"

Itachi menaruh gelas yang sedang dipeganya dan menatap ayahnya yang juga menatap dirinya.

Suasana ruang makan itu kembali hening. Sasuke dan Mikoto tidak berkedip memandang Itachi was-was. Taulah jika Itachi telah berbicara serius, semua akan mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Ayahnya sekalipun -meskipun Itachi menghormati Ayah dan Ibunya-. Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa dikalahkan Itachi adalah kakeknya sendiri, Madara Uchiha.

"Aku akan melamar Kyuubi pada saat pernikahan touto"

Hening.

Hening.

Hen-

"H-Hah?"

Mikoto mengerjap.

"Aniki..."

"Apa touto?"

"Aku tahu kau jadian dengan Kyuubi kemarin, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau tahu tipe Kyuubi bagaimana? Dia belum mencintaimu saat ini. Pacaran saja dengannya"

"Suka-suka aku dong"

"Kalo Kyuubi menolak? Aku tidak akan mengurusmu kalau kau ke psikolog lagi"

"Hmmm..hmmm"

"Selalu saja Namikaze. Tidak peduli diera manapun"

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar komentar suaminya. Yah, setidaknya mereka baik-baik saja tanpa ada masalah yang berarti.

**END**

Fiuh, balapan dengan batere nb yang sekarat. Juga mood yang naik turun akhir-akhir ni, Penyebabnya satu dan dua hal.

So, apa istilahnya lagi? Komentar? Kritikan? Saran? Saya tunggu untuk bisa lebih baik lagi di fic berikutnya(author newbie).

Thank You~

**KitsuneKyuubi60**


End file.
